sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sonic el erizo
Sonic Blast Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure Sonic Adventure Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic Advance Sonic Advance 2 Sonic Advance 3 Sonic Rush Sonic Rush Adventure Sonic the Fighters Sonic Battle Sonic R Sonic Shuffle Sonic Pinball Party Sonic Adventure DX Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Sonic Heroes Sonic Riders Sonic Rivals Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic Rivals 2 Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Sonic y los Anillos Secretos Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sonic X (Leapster) Sega Superstars Sega Superstars Tennis Sonic X-treme Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Samba de Amigo Wii Sonic Unleashed Sonic y el Caballero Negro Mario y Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Sonic Classic Collection Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 Sonic Colors Sonic Free Riders Sonic Generations Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2 Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing: Transformed }} |Row 7 title = Familia |Row 7 info = Manic the Hedgehog(Hermano) Sonia the Hedgehog(Hermana) Queen Aleena the Hedgehog(Madre) Bernadette Hedgehog (Madre en los Archie Comics) Jules Hedgehog (Padre en los Archie Comics) |Row 8 title = Paleta de Colores |Row 8 info = Azul, Blanco y Rojo |Row 9 title = Gustos |Row 9 info = Correr y demostrar que es el más rápido, sus amigos, aventuras, la música rock, relajarse, los Chillidogs, ser un héroe, los retos, parar los planes de Eggman, luchar contra él, gastar bromas a su costa, "jugar" con Knuckles, la paz y la serenidad |Row 10 title = Disgustos |Row 10 info = }}Sonic The Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) es un personaje de videojuegos y la mascota creada por y para SEGA. Sonic es el personaje principal de la saga con su mismo nombre; también está presente en cómics, dibujos animados y libros. El primer videojuego de esta franquicia fue creado en 1991, en respuesta a la mascota de Nintendo: Mario. Sonic es un erizo azul nacido en Christmas Island, que tiene la habilidad de correr a la velocidad del sonido, una característica que se muestra en la mayoría de sus juegos, siendo además su seña de identidad. Diseños, concepto y creación El 30 de abril del año 1990, El creador de sonic se estaba pajeando y tiro un chorro de leche que tiene la forma de sonic y se inspiró en eso para crearlo y justo en ese momento SEGA necesitaba un juego que pudiera vender al menos un millón de copias, además de una mascota que reemplazase a Alex Kidd y superase en popularidad a la de Nintendo, Super Mario. Varios diseños de personajes fueron presentados por sus investigaciones por el grupo AM8 y el departamento de desarrollo, entre ellos un armadillo (el cual sería usado posteriormente para el personaje Mighty the Armadillo), un perro equidna (que después aparecería como Knuckles), un señor obeso copia de Theodore Roosevelt en pijama (que luego sería la base del archie-enemigo de Sonic, el Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik) y un conejo (que luego se llamaría Cream y que usaron como primera opción para hacer al personaje Ristar). Finalmente, la opción que se eligió fue un erizo de color verde-azulado, diseñado por Naoto Ohshima, que al principio le dieron un nombre en código "Mr. Needlemouse" (del japonés 針鼠 harinezumi , que significa "erizo) pero que luego sería llamado Sonic El color de Sonic se basó en el logotipo de SEGA; las hebillas de sus zapatos, en el calzado que usaron Michael Jackson y Michael Jordan; el color de su calzado, con base en Santa Claus; y su personalidad fue inspirada por Bill Clinton, quien Ohshima evaluó como una persona con una sensibilidad moderna de querer hacer las cosas y realizarlas de inmediato, y corregir los errores que se presentaron en lugar de dejarlos quedarse. Sonic fue creado sin la capacidad de nadar a causa de que Yuji Naka, miembro del diseño, supuso erróneamente que ningún erizo puede nadar en el agua. Un grupo de quince personas, llamado AM8, comenzó el desarrollo del juego y pasaron a llamarse desde entonces hasta la actualidad como Sonic Team (de hecho, excepto el AM2, todos los grupos AM# de Sega han terminado modificando sus nombres). La banda sonora del juego fue compuesta por Masato Nakamura de la banda Dreams Come True. Sega patrocinó el tour del grupo "Wonder 3", pintando el autobús turístico con la imagen de Sonic, repartiendo panfletos que publicitaben el juego, y emitiendo imágenes del juego antes de su lanzamiento. Originalmente Sonic tenía colmillos y formaba parte de una banda junto a su novia, y su pene venoso. Sin embargo, un equipo de Sega of America, dirigido por Madeline Schroeder, dijo que el personaje debía ser "suavizado" para el público norteamericano mediante la eliminación de esos elementos. Esto provocó controversia dentro del Sonic Team. Yuji Naka más tarde admitió que probablemente fue lo mejor. Algunas de las características de Sonic, como peso, altura y edad varían entre continuidades y estilos de dibujo. En los videojuegos, el diseño original de Sonic por Naoto Oshima tenía picos cortos, un cuerpo redondo y una púa grande en la espalda, y no tenía iris visibles. Existen muestras de este diseño de Akira Watanabe en el paquete para el juego Sonic the Hedgehog (1991), y los videojuegos de Sonic posteriores usan diseños similares. Cuando salió Sonic the Hedgehog 2 para la Sega Genesis/Mega Drive, se cambiaron las proporciones de Sonic: aumentando ligeramente la cabeza y recortando ligeramente sus púas.Melanie una niña de 11 creo un juego llamado misione junto a dos primos Michael colon y Sofia c. los personajes prncipales de este juego son: amy,sonic y megan dog este juego es muy entretenido ya quese hace mas ejercicios y este juego es imaginario en los que se ajuntan nuevos personaje inventados por Melanie Rosado Ramos. Ya, a partir de 1998, cuando salia a la venta el juego Sonic Adventure, Sonic fue rediseñado por Yuji Uekawa, con el objetivo de conseguir una nueva imagen corporativa de SEGA más moderna. Esto se hizo cambiando su edad a 15 años, alargando sus piernas, dándole un cuerpo menos esférico, alargando las púas y haciéndolas más caídas, dándole dos picos en la espalda, ojos con iris verdes, y en general, trazos más estilizados, dinámicos y flexibles. En los juegos posteriores se harían otros cambios más sutiles. Todos los spin-off de medios tales como los cómics y los dibujos animados han presentado variaciones, pero siempre siguiendo las restricciones establecidas por las hojas del modelo estándar. Actores de voz Sonic ha sido interpretado por diversos actores de voz a lo largo de su historia. ;En Japonés * Keiko Utoku (Sonic CD) * Takeshi Kusao (SegaSonic the Hedgehog) * Masami Kikuchi (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) * Junichi Kanemaru (Sonic Adventure hasta el presente 2012) ;En Inglés * Jaleel White (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, SatAM & Sonic Underground)) * Ryan Drummond (Sonic Adventure hasta Sonic Heroes) * Jason Anthony Griffith (Shadow the Hedgehog hasta Sonic & the Black Knight). * Roger Craight Smit (Sonic Colors en adelante) ;En Español * Jorge Roig Jr. (doblaje latinoamericano de Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog & SatAM temporada 1) * Sergio Gutiérrez Coto (doblaje latinoamericano de Sonic Christmas Blast y satAM temporada 2) * Yamil Atala (doblaje latinoamericano de Sonic Underground) * Ricardo Silva (doblaje latinoamericano cantante de Sonic Underground) * Pablo Ausensi & Hernan Bravo (doblaje latinoamericano de Sonic X) * Alejandro Ortiz Leiva (doblaje español de Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic SatAM & Sonic X) Historia Sus primeros años de vida No se sabe nada sobre la vida temprana de Sonic. no se sabe cómo obtuvo su velocidad de Sonic, si con algun objeto o metodo o si habia nacido con ella. Todo lo que se sabe es que Sonic nació en Christmas Island, y que él ha pasado su vida viajando por el mundo, en busca de aventuras. En algún momento de su vida, Sonic se reunió con el Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik y se convirtieron en enemigos en circunstancias desconocidas, aunque podría ser muy posiblemente el hecho de que Robotnik está siempre en busca de conseguir más poder y ser el gobernante de cualquier terreno que se encuentra y cuando Sonic se entera de esto, siempre elige ir ayudar a los que lo necesitan. Desde una reunión con los demás, Sonic luchó con el Dr. Robotnik en un sinnúmero de enfrentamientos como el científico loco intentado una y otra vez conquistar el mundo, y con Sonic simpre saliendo victorioso. A pesar de sus muchas batallas, sin embargo, Sonic realmente no se da cuenta de que es su adversario. Que comienzen los juegos La primera batalla registrada de Sonic contra su némesis, el Dr. Robotnik, fue en 1991 en Sonic the Hedgehog para la Sega Mega Drive / Genesis. En este juego, Sonic habia oído noticias acerca de Robotnik atacando South Island (La Isla Sur), después de que él había descubierto que las reliquias de gran poder, conocidas como las Chaos Emeralds, se ocultaban en la isla y así que Robotnik las buscó para usar su poder para crear armas de destrucción masiva. Molesto por la perseverancia de Robotnik, Sonic se apresuró a South Island para detenerlo. Una vez que Sonic llegó, se encontró con Robotnik, que reveló su nuevo método para esclavizar a los residentes, los animales que habitaban la isla y era atrapándolos dentro de las conchas de robótica, que podría convertirlos en Badniks que luego seguirian todas sus órdenes, un método que dejó a Sonic con un gran shock. A pesar de tener toda la isla como su enemigo, Sonic está resuelto a salvar a los animales y obtener las Chaos Emeralds antes que el Dr. Robotnik pudiera poner sus manos sobre ellas. Después de viajar por toda la isla, durante la liberación de los residentes animales y la recolección de las Chaos Emeralds, Sonic pasa por varias zonas de la isla, hasta entrar la última que era una plaza o base del Dr. Robotnik, al llegar al final de su base, Sonic derrotó al doctor loco, y logró echarlo de la isla. Con Robotnik y sus maquinas derrotados, Sonic lanzó las Chaos Emeralds en Green Hill Zone y su poder pudo garantizar la prosperidad de la isla. Después de esta aventura, Sonic se convirtió en un héroe muy conocido en todo el mundo. Corriendo con alguien atras En el 1992, Sonic the Hedgehog 2 para la Sega Mega Drive, Sonic estrenó su ataque Spin Dash. También conoce a Miles "Tails" Prower por primera vez. En algún momento antes del juego, Sonic fue por el mundo en su avión antiguo, el Tornado, en busca de aventuras. A medida que su avión estaba llegando a su límite, Sonic descubre West Side Island y decidió aterrizar allí. Sin nada más que hacer, Sonic decidió relajarse y explorar esta nueva región. Después de unos días de exploración, Sonic comenzó a notar que alguien le seguía. Vio que se trataba de un joven zorro de dos colas llamado Tails, que había visto lo rápido que podía correr Sonic. En un primer momento, Sonic no estaba particularmente interesado en él y lo dejo solo. Tails continuó siguiendo a Sonic, y Sonic llegó a ser impresionado por la determinación del zorro joven y su capacidad para mantenerse al día con él. Al comienzo del juego, Sonic estaba tomando una siesta bajo el Tornado, pero de repente se despertó para encontrar algo atacando West Side Island, y Sonic se enfureció por esta destrucción. Creyendo que Dr. Robotnik estaba detrás de esto, Sonic corre en busca del doctor loco. Resultó que se trataba efectivamente de Robotnik, que estaba con sus viejos esquemas de nuevo. Esta vez, él estaba poniendo los residentes de los animales de la isla en su ejército Badnik para encontrar las Chaos Emeralds, que se encontraban en la isla, para crear su última arma, el Death Egg, para que él pudiera conquistar el mundo. Aceptando el reto, Sonic se dirigió a parar Robotnik, conseguir las Chaos Emeralds primero, y salvar a la isla, con Tails siguiendolo hasta el final. Cuando Sonic, obtenido todas las Chaos Emeralds, descubrió que sus poderes podrían convertirlo en Super Sonic. Tails estaba a su lado en la mayor parte de la aventura y resultó ser una gran ayuda para él, como la reparación del avión de Sonic para que pudieran abordar el Death Egg y lo destruyeran. Al mismo tiempo, Sonic comenzó a formar un vínculo fuerte con Tails. En el Death Egg, Sonic luchó con el arma secreta de Robotnik, Metal Sonic , seguido de un robot gigantesco a la imagen del propio científico. Después, Robotnik fue derrotado una vez más, Sonic escapó de la explosión del Death Egg al saltar hacia el espacio. Como Sonic descendió a través de la atmósfera, fue salvado antes de esta desafortunada caída por Tails, quien lo atrapó en el Tornado reparado. Al final de esta aventura, Sonic no sólo había llegado a respetar a Tails, también lo vio como un verdadero amigo al que podía confiar, y los dos de ellos se convirtieron en los mejores amigos. Escapando de Eggman Island En el juego de arcade SegaSonic the Hedgehog, Sonic fue capturado por el Dr. Robotnik, junto con Mighty the Armadillo y Ray the Flying Squirrel. Sonic se unió a los otros dos para escapar de Eggman Island, que estaba cubierto de trampas. Al final, Robotnik autodestruyó la isla, pero Sonic, Ray y Mighty escapó justo a tiempo. Sin embargo, Robotnik tambien sobrevivio. Erizo viajando en el tiempo Sonic estaba solo una vez más para Sonic CD (1993). En este juego, se fue a Little Planet . Sin embargo, sus metas cambian una vez que vio que todo el planeta se había transformado en un páramo mecánica y encadenado a una montaña cercana, lo que le impide salir. Después de evitar la caída de escombros creada por la cadena masiva, Sonic subió al monte, y como vio el rostro del Dr. Robotnik tallada en la montaña, sabía que su archi-enemigo estaba detrás de esto y para nada bueno otra vez. Subiendo a la gran cadena que sostenía el planeta a la Tierra, Sonic viajó al planeta pequeño con la intención de liberarla del control del científico. Al llegar, Sonic se enteró de que podría deshacer el trabajo de Robotnik mediante el uso de pasajes de Little Planet. Era hora de cambiar el pasado del planeta y recogiendo las Time Stones. Poco después de su llegada, Sonic conoció a una mujer llamada Amy Rose, mayor fan de Sonic y queria que sea su novio, que estaba en el planeta, con la esperanza de encontrarse con él. De Sonic sin embargo, estaba lejos de ser excitado a su encuentro y encontró a su enorme interés en él. Sin embargo, pocos minutos después de que Sonic conociera a Amy, a su llegada al Chaos Colision, fue capturada por Metal Sonic, la más nueva creación del Dr. Robotnik, que fue construido para superar a Sonic en todos los sentidos y derrotarlo para siempre. Como Metal Sonic escapó con éxito con Amy, Sonic tiene ahora la tarea de salvar a Amy también. Con su inigualable velocidad, Sonic logró viajar a través del tiempo y asegurar un buen futuro para el planeta. A medida que se acercaba a fin de su aventura, Sonic encuentra Metal Sonic y Robotnik, una vez más, y tuvo una carrera con su copia robótica en Stardust Speedway y salió victorioso. En la victoria subsiguiente de Sonic, Robotnik accidentalmente dañó severamente a Metal Sonic que le dejó fuera de la imagen, por el momento, y Sonic era capaz de salvar a Amy de su cautiverio. De Sonic llegó y derrotó al doctor en una batalla final en la Metallic Madness. Con su derrota sin embargo, las bases de los médicos comenzaron a explotar y literalmente se desmorona, pero Sonic logró escapar de ellos y el pequeño planeta con Amy seguridad. Después de "ver" a la seguridad de Amy, Sonic estaba con asombro como el pequeño planeta pasó a mostrar la cara de Sonic en una lluvia de luz como señal de agradecimiento a él antes de que aparentemente la deformación de distancia desde el planeta de Sonic, dejando a muchas nuevas flores que crecen en la zona flotaba por encima. Robotnik, por otra parte, al parecer logró colar una Time Stone del planeta, pero Sonic lo vio y logró poner fin a sus planes actuales mediante el uso de su Spin Dash para rodar a la roca en la dirección de su máquina voladora, causando su explosión. No se sabe qué pasó con la Time Stone en cuestión. Después de eso, Sonic fue en sus formas de aventureros de todo el mundo. South Island en caos En Sonic Chaos (también conocido como "Sonic & Tails" en Japón) para la Game Gear y Master System, Sonic y Tails se enfrentaban a la amenaza del Dr. Robotnik que quería hundir South Island por el uso incorrecto de las Chaos Emeralds. Sonic y Tails tuvieron que recoger las esmeraldas antes de que el doctor pudiera (incluyendo la Chaos Emerald roja que ya tenía en su poder) y liberó a la isla de su control una vez más. La isla flotante y la legendaria Master Emerald En Sonic the Hedgehog 3 y su expansión Sonic & Knuckles, ambos lanzados en 1994 para la Sega Mega Drive / Genesis, Sonic se reúne por primera vez con Knuckles the Echidna, que se convertiría en uno de sus viejos rivales, mientras trataba de destruir la Death Egg de una vez por todas. La historia comienza con Sonic tomando una siesta en la playa, hasta que fue despertado por Tails que había descubierto una gran reacción de la Chaos Energy en el mar. Al mismo tiempo, Sonic encontró un anillo antiguo lavado en tierra, lo que le hizo recordar una leyenda que había oído hablar de una isla flotante en el cielo con una cultura muy singular que fue apoyado por una piedra de gran alcance. Ahora, lleno de emoción, Sonic decidió que era hora de una nueva aventura, y se dirigio con Tails en el Tornado para comprobar a cabo la reacción en el mar. Cuando Sonic y Tails llegaron al lugar de la reacción de la Chaos Energy, encontraron la legendaria Angel Island. El dúo pronto notó sin embargo que la isla se mantuvo en la superficie del océano y no volando en el cielo, donde pertenecía. Para sorpresa de Sonic esto se debió al impacto de aterrizaje forzoso Death Egg, que fue destruido el pensamiento de Sonic después de su aventura en Sonic the Hedgehog 2, pero en realidad sólo había aterrizado en la isla flotante y ahora estaba siendo reconstruida. No es la intención de dejar que Dr. Robotnik rescate y reconstruya el Death Egg para que pudiera usarlo para conquistar el mundo, Sonic salió con Tails para detener al Dr. Robotnik de relanzar el Death Egg. Mientras se acercaban a la isla, Sonic utiliza las Chaos Emeralds que había recogido antes del partido para transformarse en su forma super y asaltaron la isla. Poco después de llegar sin embargo, Sonic fue emboscado por Knuckles the Echidna, el guardián de la isla flotante y su tesoro, la poderosa Master Emerald. El equidna, que había sido engañado por el Dr. Robotnik en la creencia de que Sonic había venido a robar la Master Emerald, de alguna manera logró forzar las Chaos Emeralds de Sonic, y volvió a su forma normal. Después de la pérdida de las esmeraldas, Sonic sólo pudo presenciar como Knuckles rápidamente los arrebató y huyó a esconderse, dejando a Sonic y Tails obligados a buscar la isla por las esmeraldas. A pesar de este contratiempo, Sonic y Tails se dirigió a liberar a la isla desde el control de los robots del Dr. Robotnik y destruir el Death Egg para siempre. Después de una larga lucha, Sonic y Tails lo hizo a base de lanzamiento del doctor, a pesar de los intentos de Knuckles para detenerlos, y el dúo logró derrotar a Robotnik justo antes de que el médico podría relanzar el huevo de la muerte, por lo que se estrellan contra la Lava Reef Zone. Confrontación Final Después de escapar de la base de lanzamiento, Sonic aterrizó sin problemas con la ayuda de Tails "en la colina de la seta. Molesto de que el Death Egg había sobrevivido a otro aterrizaje forzoso, Sonic sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el doctor tratara de revivir el Death Egg de nuevo y salió con Tails una vez más para destruir de una vez por todas, manteniendo a Robotnik el uso de la Master Emerald como su poder para reactivar el Death Egg de nuevo. A medida que el dúo estaba a punto de hacer su camino a través de Mushroom Hill sin embargo, Sonic y Tails vieron pasar a Knuckles por una puerta oculta. Después de estar seguros de que Knuckles se había ido, Sonic y Tails dieron un vistazo a la puerta oculta a sí mismos y encontrar un Warp Ring. Después de entrar en este anillo, Sonic se encontró con Tails en el Emerald Sanctuary en Hidden Palace Zone donde la Master Emerald descansaba. Aquí, Sonic descubre la conexión de las Chaos Emeralds a la Master Emerald por haber presenciado los convierten en Super Emeralds después de la exposición a la Master Emerald. Sonic también se enteró de que estas esmeraldas facultadas le permitió convertirse en Hyper Sonic, una forma aún más fuerte de Super Sonic. Después de una larga lucha, el dúo heroico llegó a Hidden Palace Zone por su cuenta, donde Sonic y Knuckles lucharon entre sí por la primera de muchas veces de venir. Después de su derrota a manos de Sonic, el equidna rojo fue a comprobar el estado de la Master Emerald, que se mantuvo aquí en ese momento. Después de llegar demasiado tarde, Knuckles se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo engañado por el científico loco. A medida que el doctor logró escapar, Knuckles guio a Sonic y Tails a un dispositivo de teletransporte oculto hasta Sky Sanctuary, de la que el trío podría presenciar el exitoso relanzamiento de la Death Egg. Sin embargo, los dos tuvieron que dejar allí como Knuckles estaba demasiado agotado a las dos anteriores luchas. A su paso por el santuario, Sonic y Tails se encontraron con dos robots peculiares de los años Eggman, el EggRobo, un robot a imagen de Robotnik sí mismo, y Mecha Sonic, la tercera copia de Sonic, el cual, durante los dos primeros encuentros con los héroes, copió el comportamiento del doctor como testigo en dos ocasiones anteriores. En su tercer encuentro, sin embargo, el original logró derrotar a la copia. La explosión resultante logró hacer un alto pilar cercano desmoronarse, pero Sonic consiguió en el Death Egg ejecutando a lo largo de la columna, ya que se estaba desmoronando en pedazos justo a tiempo. A bordo del Death Egg, Sonic encontrado Dr. Robotnik para el enfrentamiento final. El doctor lo atacó con el Great Eggman Robo, vagamente hechos a su imagen y semejanza, impulsado por la Master Emerald. Sonic logró derrotar el artilugio que finalmente destruyó el Death Egg para siempre, pero el doctor aún tenía un as en la manga, como se las arregló para robar la Master Emerald de nuevo con el Egg Misile. Con el fin de alcanzarlo, Sonic transformó una vez más en su forma de Super / Hyper, persiguiendo el genio del mal a través de una órbita alrededor del planeta. Tras una larga batalla, Sonic salió victorioso contra el Egg Misile, y más tarde el Egg Bombardier, descendiendo a la Tierra con la Master Emerald. En pleno vuelo, se apaga a su forma normal, pero fue rescatado por Tails, poniendo a prueba el Tornado. Los dos se llevaron la Master Emerald de nuevo a donde pertenecía, lo que permite Angel Island flotar en el cielo una vez más antes de salir de Knuckles por el momento. Algún tiempo después de esto, Sonic, poniendo a prueba el Tornado personalmente, rescatado después de que Knuckles lucha de éste contra el recientemente reactivado Mecha Sonic de caer en el océano. Los dos se llevaron la Master Emerald de nuevo a Angel Island y el erizo y el equidna se separaron una vez más. Relaciones Miles "Tails" Prower Tails es el mejor amigo de Sonic y su compañero. Los dos han estado juntos desde que se estreno Sonic 2. Ambos han sido amigos desde hace muchísimo tiempo, comparten una relación fraternal. Sonic y Tails se conocieron en Westside Island, cuando Tails era burla de los otros niños. Encontró a Sonic corriendo a gran velocidad, Tails quedó impresionado por esto y pensaba que era "cool" y se fue detras de él. Sonic encontró a Tails y los dos tuvieron una breve charla. Cuando Sonic se fue, Tails fue tras él hasta que dejó a Sonic impresionado por la forma en que podía seguirle el ritmo y los dos se hicieron amigos íntimos. Después de su charla, Sonic y Tails estaban siempre allí para ayudar a los demás, su amistad creció y creció hasta que tuvo una relación más fraternal. Es frecuente que Tails invente máquinas para Sonic en su ayuda y también le hizo tres Extreme Gears. En Sonic Advance 3, se les conoce como "unión solida" cuando se unen. En Sonic Rivals 2 se muestra que Tails es entrenado por Sonic para aprender a correr y a luchar en su tiempo libre. Cada vez que Sonic tiene una aventura para explorar, siempre viene Tails y le pide que venga y Tails siempre está dispuesto a ayudar. Sonic también parece importarle mucho a Tails, como en la apertura de Sonic Riders, cuando Tails se lesionó por la tormenta durante la carrera, aunque Sonic fue líder en el primer lugar en la carrera, se fue hasta el fondo para ayudar a Tails y lo alegró hasta dándole un pulgar hacia arriba. Tails también fue muy persistente haciendo Extreme Gear en Sonic, el mejor Extreme Gear en el mundo cuando Wave había insultado al Blue Star de Sonic. Tails también depende mucho de Sonic, pero más tarde se dió cuenta de que no puede depender de él para siempre, como se muestra en Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, cuando dice: "Me imaginé que sín ti a mi alrededor tenía que crecer un poco". Sonic es también un ídolo y modelo a seguir, Tails sólo quiere ser tan heroico como él es. En Sonic Unleashed su relación parece ser más fuerte: al igual que cuando Sonic se encontraba en la forma de un Werehog, Tails fue el único en todo el juego que lo reconoció a primera vista. Amy Rose Amy y Sonic se vieron por primera vez cuando Sonic tuvo que salvarla de Metal Sonic en Sonic CD. Después de que Amy ha estado perdidamente enamorada de Sonic, lo persigue por donde quiera que vaya; sin embargo, Sonic se muestra frío hacia su afecto y trata de huir o evitarla la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando Amy se encuentra en problemas, Sonic está siempre presente para salvarla y demuestra que son buenos amigos. Es muy común en los juegos, cada vez que Amy trata de ser romántica con él, Sonic se siente incómodo y escapa de ella. Sonic parece tener miedo de la ira de Amy (de hecho, es lo único que hasta ahora tiene el verdadero temor de Sonic) y huye con miedo cuando saca su Piko Piko Hammer. No se sabe si Sonic siente algo por ella. Varios fans dicen que sí siente algo por ella, pero se ha demostrado que Sonic siente un afecto por ella, pero algo más como una gran amiga. Sonic ama a Amy pero lo disimula Las citas a continuación son traducidas del inglés; por favor reemplácense con las versiones dobladas. En la versión inglesa de Sonic Advance 3, antes de desbloquear a Amy viene y le dice a Sonic: ¡Sonic!, ¿me invitas a salir?, Sonic dice que no, Amy dice: ¿No? Sabes que deberíamos estar... Sonic vacila y dice:'' ¿Juntos? ¡No! De ninguna manera., entonces ella saca su martillo y le dice: ''¿Por qué no lo admites?, luego Sonic dice: ''Eh... dejamos mejor el martillo quieto ¿vale?. Con eso se podría pensar que Sonic siente algo por Amy, pero, más bien, como mencionado anteriormente, más bien se podría decir que Sonic se siente algo amenazado por ella, como se vio en la parte del martillo. También en ''Sonic Adventure 2, cuando Sonic estaba en la cárcel y pidió a Amy que le ayudara a salir, ella en tono de broma contesta que lo ayudará si quisiera casarse con ella, responde Sonic: ¡De ninguna manera!. Sonic a veces la encuentra extremadamente molesta, a veces, como en Sonic Adventure, cuando Amy quería salir con Sonic en Twinkle Park. Dice Sonic: ¡Me rindo! Qué tía tan rara. Y piensa: ¡Uf, no aguanto a esta chica!, a pesar de que después ignora sus propias quejas y la sigue, ya que no tenía más remedio. En Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic se preocupa por ella cuando se entera de que Eggman la ha secuestrado en el Ark. Cuando está a punto de ser lanzado a la atmósfera de la Tierra, él le pide que se cuide, ya que el siempre es el que la cuida. En Sonic X, Sonic salva a Amy apunto de ahogarse en el mar ya que Amy destruye a uno de los robots de Eggman pero otro de sus robots la empuja al agua lo que hace que ella caiga. Sonic se preocupa por ella y salta al agua para salvarla, algo raro es que Sonic le teme al agua y salto al agua a salvar a Amy, eso signifca que Sonic siente algo por Amy. En ese mismo capitulo Amy hace un brazalete de conchas a Sonic para que le de suerte al nadar. Sonic al ver el brazalete se sorprende y piensa que es como un "Regalos de Novios". Cuando Sonic estaba apunto de agarrarlo una maquina de Eggman sale y hace que que Amy suelte el brazalete y abraze a Sonic lo cual hace que la maquina aplaste unas conchas. Despues de que Sonic salve a Amy, Amy despierta preocupada por el brazalete y le pregunta a Cream Donde esta Sonic? Y le contesta No lo se. ''Al final se ve que Sonic lleva el brazalete y que lo arreglo con un hilo. Kunckles Knuckles es el segundo amigo cercano de aunque a menudo tiene peleas y discusiones con él. Sonic fue quién le puso a Knuckles el apelativo "Knucklehead" ("Knuckles" significa ''nudillos, pero "Knucklehead" significa cabeza hueca en inglés o cabeza de nudillo). Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow es uno de los rivales de Sonic, aparecio por primera vez en Sonic Adventure 2. Tiene muchas cualidades parecidas a las de Sonic ya sea su velocidad y su super forma. Jet the Hawk Jet es el rival de Sonic en la serie de juegos de Sonic Riders, sonic free riders y sonic riders zero gravity. El piensa que el es mas rapido en la Extreme Gear que Sonic y por eso tienen mucha tanto amistad como rivalidad. Metal Sonic Metal Sonic es la version robotica de Sonic, que se estreno en el juego Sonic CD, como es una copia de Sonic tienen mucha rivalidad. En el juego Sonic Heroes el insinuaba ser el verdadero Sonic y que Sonic era su copia. Residencia, orígenes y posibles continuidades Cabe destacar que hay varias versiones del origen y residencia de Sonic: * La continuidad oficial de Sega de Japón y del Sonic Team establece que Sonic nació en una isla llamada Christmas Island (Xmas Island en la versión japonesa). Sin embargo, no vive en dicha isla, si no en la llamada South Island, que es el escenario donde se desarrolla el Sonic the Hedgehog original de Megadrive. Más adelante conoceremos Westside Island (la isla natal de Tails) y Angel Island (la isla natal de Knuckles), también conocida como Floating Island (Isla Flotante). En la época clásica de los Sonic (entre 1991 y 1998), nunca se especifica claramente si el mundo de Sonic es el planeta Tierra, no hay ningún indicio exacto que lo confirme, y el único humano al que se conoce es al Dr. Eggman. Esto cambiará en 1998, con la llegada de la Dreamcast y Sonic Adventure, donde finalmente, se muestra a Sonic y a los demás personajes conviviendo con los humanos de la ficticia ciudad Station Square. Ya en el 2001, en Sonic Adventure 2, los propios personajes se refieren al planeta concretamente como Tierra, quedando todavía más confirmado que el mundo de Sonic es la Tierra, aunque en los mangas y cómics esto es diferente... Además de la continuidad oficial de los videojuegos del Sonic Team, existen varias continuidades alternativas, presentes en los cómics y series de televisión. thumb|left] * Otra continuidad es la de Sega América y la editorial de cómics Archie, que proponen que el mundo de Sonic es el llamado planeta Mobius. Esta continuidad está presente tanto en los cómics de Archie, como en las series de animación Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (AoStH) Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) y Sonic Underground (Mencionado en la versión latinoamericana, en el primer episodio, cuando el padre adoptivo de Sonic debe separarse de él). Mobius es un mundo donde habitan tanto humanos (conocidos en general como "overlanders" en los cómics de Archie), así como una gran variedad de animales inteligentes antropomórficos. Tiene algunas características comunes con el mundo oficial del Sonic Team y Sega of Japan, como la existencia de Angel Island o de las Esmeraldas del Caos, pero en general. El propio origen de Sonic es muy distinto, teniendo una familia (no tiene ninguna en los juegos del Sonic Team), y siendo habitante de una aldea oculta en el bosque llamada Klothole Village. Durante la época clásica de Sonic (entre 1991 y 1998), esta continuidad estableció un serio conflicto con la de Sega de Japón, debido a que, en algunas ocasiones, los manuales de instrucciones de los juegos del Sonic Team fueron modificados en occidente con el propósito de adaptarse a la continuidad americana. Algunas de estas modificaciones hechas a los manuales de instrucciones fueron referirse al mundo de Sonic como Mobius, rebautizar al Dr. Eggman como Dr. Ivo Robotnik, o cambiar el nombre de Amy por el de Princess Sally (la novia de Sonic en la continuidad americana, un personaje que no existe en la continuidad del Sonic Team). Todas estas modificaciones, sumadas a la influencia en occidente de los cómics y series de televisión de Sonic americanas, y a que Sega of America desarrolló algunos videojuegos de Sonic con las características de la continuidad americana (como Sonic Spinball y Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine), llevaron a los jugadores occidentales a tener una visión errónea del mundo presentado en los videojuegos del Sonic Team, y a percibir contradicciones entre ambas versiones. La diferencia más habitual de los jugadores es el de conocer al planeta de Sonic como Mobius (solo llamado así en cómics y mangas), ya que en los juegos no se menciona el nombre del planeta. A partir de 1998, con la época moderna de Sonic, el Sonic Team se esforzó en anular la concepción errónea que tenían los occidentales de sus juegos, e hicieron hincapié en que los occidentales adoptasen los cánones oficiales del Sonic Team, siendo el cambio más notorio el llamar Dr. Eggman al villano también en occidente. Por otra parte, la continuidad de Sega of America continúa existiendo, ya que en Archie todavía se publica. Sin embargo, actualmente, Sega de America y Archie ya no tienen pretensiones de establecer su continuidad como la oficial, y la presentan como una simple alternativa que no afecta para nada a la del Sonic Team, considerada la oficial por ellos también. * Una posible tercera continuidad es la presentada en Sonic the Hedgehog: the Movie, el OVA de anime de 1996, que presenta el mundo de Sonic como Planet Freedom, una planeta dividido en dos partes: "The land of Sky", una zona de enormes islas flotantes sobre las nubes, donde Sonic y compañía habitan, y "The Land of Darkness", la superficie del planeta, cubierta de ciudades modernas en ruinas. Aquí vive Eggman. * En Sonic Riders se muestra una sociedad futurista (principalmente por la ciudad Metal City), con tablas voladoras de alta tecnología, ya sea con propulsores a aire o gravitatorios. * En Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, la última pista se llama Mobius Strip, por lo que debe tener algo relacionado con el planeta de Sonic. * La recientemente terminada serie de anime Sonic X, propone una continuidad muy similar a la oficial del Sonic Team, pero explica los hechos de una forma distinta: en lugar de Sonic haber vivido siempre en la Tierra, se establece que Sonic vive en un mundo paralelo, y que debido a un Chaos Control, tanto él, como Eggman, como las esmeraldas del Caos, Tails, Knuckles y los demás personajes, así como Angel Island (la residencia e isla natal de Knuckles) y la Master Emerald, son teletransportados al mundo de los humanos, la Tierra. Así, Sonic y los demás conocerán por primera vez a humanos aparte de al Dr. Eggman. Por lo tanto, en ésta versión se establece que la Tierra no es el planeta natal de Sonic y compañía, sino que ellos son extraterrestres que llegaron de un universo paralelo por accidente. Ésta naturaleza alienígena es similar a la de los comics y mangas, salvo que en Sonic X no se ha mencionado el nombre del planeta natal de Sonic (por lo que no se lo considera Mobius, pero tampoco se le descarta el nombre) ya que la mayor parte de la serie transcurre en su planeta paralelo: la Tierra.Si los erizos son buenos nadadores' como en Sonic X Sonic demuestra que no sabe nadar * En Sonic Chronicles: la hermandad siniestra, el último juego de Sonic para la consola portatil Nintendo DS, en los apuntes del diario cuando entramos al menú, hay información sobre todo lo pasado anterior al juego como por ejemplo en incidente de Chaos o la muerte de Emerl se repite constantemente "El mundo de Sonic" que hace pensar que Sonic pertenece a Mobius, ya que no hace referencia alguna a que el mundo de Sonic sea la tierra. Eso podría explicar entre otras cosas los extraños seres que se ven a lo largo del juego, como halcones gigantes o dragones, que bien podrían ser los dragones de komodo. Habilidades thumb|274px|Sonic usando su Super VelocidadSonic es el personaje mas rápido y mas fuerte de la saga, aunque Shadow puede alcanzar la fuerza y agilidad de Sonic. Sonic es considerado como "la cosa más rápida del mundo" (esta expresión se suele utilizar en los cómics y series de televisión americanas). Sonic puede superar las velocidades del Mach 1. Posiblemente, los únicos que pueden igualar a Sonic en velocidad son su clon robótico Metal Sonic y Shadow. Sonic tiene una fuerza física superhumana aunque apenas tenga musculatura y también tiene una gran resistencia que se muestra en las caídas de Sonic como por ejemplo en el juego Sonic Unleashed cuando Sonic cae .desde el espacio hasta la Tierra al principio y al final del juego. Su primera habilidad fue "Sonic Spin Attack", en la que Sonic salta mientras se enrolla sobre sí mismo como hacen los erizos. Gracias a sus pinchos y a su velocidad de giro, puede atacar de esta forma a sus enemigos. A partir de Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic puede realizar el "Spin Dash", en el que Sonic, antes de empezar a rodar, coge impulso dando vueltas a sí mismo en una posición estática. Sonic, si va muy rápido, puede correr sobre el agua, aunque esto sólo en los juegos de 2D, ya que desde que Sonic alcanzó la tercera dimensión, el agua profunda es sinónimo de muerte para él, a excepción de Sonic Unleashed, donde puede correr sobre el agua siempre que mantenga velocidades similares a la de su Sonic Boost, tenga este último activado o no. A continuación, se exponen las habilidades específicas que tuvo en cada videojuego: Sus habilidades * Jumpin Spin Attack'':' Al saltar, Sonic se enrolla en bola para acabar con los robots enemigos. * '''Spin Attack: Mientras Sonic corre, el jugador debe presionar el botón de dirección hacia abajo. Esto hará que Sonic se enrolle en bola, lo que le permitirá acabar con enemigos y destruir algunos muros. thumb|Spin Dash Attack * Spin Dash':'' Sonic se enrolla en bola y va super rapido para embestir a su oponente y causarla gran daño. * '''Standard Flash Attack: Mientras Sonic está en el aire (cuando salta), el jugador debe presionar cualquiera de los botones A, B, o C. Al hacerlo, un destello rodeará a Sonic durante poco más de un segundo, durante el cual será inmune a los ataques de los badniks (los cuales se destruirán si están cerca del erizo). * Super Dash: Sonic debe mirar hacia arriba, y cuando el jugador presiona el botón A, empezará a tomar impulso y velocidad para que, al soltar, salga disparado alcanzando la máxima velocidad lo cual le facilitará viajar en el tiempo, característica fundamental de este juego. * Hyper Flash Attack':'' Sólo disponible si se es ''Hyper Sonic. Se ejecuta de igual manera que el clásico Flash Attack, solo que, ésta vez, se puede utilizar el botón direccional para dirigir a Sonic contra el enemigo. Además, ya no aparece un escudo momentáneo alrededor del erizo, sino que toda la pantalla resplandece durante un segundo, haciendo que los badniks que se encuentran dentro del campo visual sean destruidos. * '''''Blast Attack: Mientras Sonic tenga el Escudo Blast, el jugador debe presionar el botón B mientras salta para lanzarse a toda velocidad sobre el enemigo más próximo (como el Homing Attack que se ve más adelente desde Sonic Adventure). * Homing Attack':'' Mientras Sonic salta, es capaz de rodar en el aire, dirigiéndose al enemigo más cercano. * '''Light Speed Dash: Sonic puede correr por una fila de anillos, incluso estando éstos en el aire. * Light Speed Attack:'' Es el mismo movimiento del Light Speed dash, pero aplicado a los Badniks (robots enemigos). Sonic se enrolla sobre sí mismo y se dirige a través de una fila de Badniks, acabando con todos. * ''Bounce Attack: Si se tiene el Bounce Bracelet, Sonic es capaz de saltar en el aire, rodando, y caer rápidamente, para luego poder saltar más alto de lo normal. Algo parecido se puede hacer con un escudo de agua en Sonic 3. * Somersault: Permite a Sonic rodar para destruir cajas y enemigos. * Fire Somersault: Versión reforzada del Somersault. Si se consigue el Flame Ring, Sonic rueda en una bola de fuego, permitiendo romper cajas metálicas. * Magic Hand: Coge a un enemigo cercano, convirtiéndolo en una pequeña bola explosiva que se puede lanzar como una granada. * Mystic Melody: Una vez obtenida esta habilidad, Sonic puede tocar una melodía en unos pequeños altares, abriendo un camino que, generalmente, lleva al chao perdido de cada misión 3. * Time Stop: En el modo "Versus", Sonic es capaz de congelar el tiempo a su alrededor utilizando una Esmeralda del Caos. * Chaos Control: En el modo "Versus", Sonic utiliza una Chaos Emerald para manipular el tiempo y el espacio (genera un efecto similar al Light Attack). * Sonic Wind: En el modo "Versus", Sonic utiliza una Esmeralda del Caos para crear un remolino azul. *''Rocket Accel:'' El jugador debe mantener pulsado el botón X, y soltarlo para que sus dos amigos, Tails y Knuckles le impulsen, pudiendo atacar a enemigos cercanos, aunque el objetivo de la habilidad suele ser subir cuestas muy empinadas. *''Homing Attack:'' El jugador debe saltar, y antes de caer, volver a pulsar A. Sonic irá rodando por el aire hacia el enemigo más cercano. Si a continuación hubiera más enemigos, este proceso puede volver a repetirse pulsando A de nuevo. *''Tornado Jump:'' El jugador debe saltar y a continuación pulsar el botón X en el aire. Sonic hará un tornado en el aire. Esta habilidad permite quitar escudos a los enemigos o agarrarse a barras verticales. *''Triangle Jump:'' En lugares suficientemente estrechos, Sonic puede realizar un Homing Attack dirigido a un muro. Cuando Sonic se agarre al muro, el jugador debe pulsar rápidamente el botón A para cambiar al otro muro. Con los botones de direccion o la palanca izquierda hacia arriba o abajo, Sonic avanza hacia adelante o atrás, respectivamente. *''Light Dash:'' Cuando Sonic se acerque a una fila de anillos, si se pulsa el botón X, Sonic seguirá el camino que éstos formen, aunque para ello tenga que flotar en el aire. *''Light Speed:'' Tras ejecutar un Team Blast, el indicador del Team Blast irá bajando. Si antes de que se agote, llevando a Sonic de líder, el jugador pulsa A y a continuación X, Sonic atacará a todos los enemigos cercanos. Si al pulsar A y X no se está suficientemente cerca de sus enemigos, simplemente ejecutará un Tornado Jump. * Hot Jump Trick Cuando está en el aire, justo en el cenit de su salto, es capaz de impulsarse para ir más alto. * Super Boost/Rush Sonic es capaz de acelerar instantáneamente y crearse un escudo de fuerza a su alrededor. Lo usa para destruir enemigos y obstáculos. thumb|276px|Sonic vs Shadow * Derrape'':' Si Sonic corre a velocidad máxima (Pero moderada) y presionas X estará avanzando sobre el suelo, lo que le permite derribar enemigos y pasar por áreas estrechas o bajas. * 'Impulso:' Sonic salta y presiona X, entonces hara un Spin Dash y bajará saltando más alto. * 'Salto:' Parecido al light dash. Permite a Sonic seguir una hilera de anillos si salta y, al hacer contacto con los primeros de la fila, presionar X. * 'Ataque teledirigido: Si Sonic, saltando, vuelve a presionar A, atacará al objetivo más cercano. En caso contrario solo avanzará y también obtendrá más velocidad que antes. * ''Escudo eléctrico'': Se obtiene al comprar la gema amarilla, te proporciona un escudo eléctrico. * ''Cambio de tamaño'':' Se obtiene al comprar la gema morada. Sonic cambia al tamaño de una hormiga y se hace más rápido. * '''Super velocidad: Se obtiene al comprar la gema azul. * Ralentizar el tiempo'':' Se obtiene al comprar la gema roja. * '''Tornado verde: Se obtiene al comprar la gema verde. Crea un tornado verde que acaba con muchos enemigos *''Pisotón'': Sonic puede pulsar interruptores o romper suelos resquebrajados para atraversarlos con esta habilidad. Se efectúa primero saltando y luego pulsando el botón correspondiente. *''Patada'': '''Se realiza con el mismo botón que en las habilidades "Pisotón" y "Derrape", pero mientras se está quieto y pulsando el botón dos veces rapidamente. Permite a Sonic efectuar un barrido con el pie a modo de patada. *Gatear:' Se realiza con el mismo botón que en las habilidades "Pisotón", "Derrape" y "Patada", pero mientras Sonic se está quieto y pulsando el botón una vez y manteniéndolo pulsado. Con esta habilidad, Sonic puede colarse por pequeños huecos. Si lo hace mientras corre, se deslizará de forma rápida sin perder velocidad. *Salto entre paredes'': Permite a Sonic llegar a lugares elevados saltando y rebotando entre paredes juntas y estrechas. *''Impulso aéreo: Similar al impulso estándar, pero con la particularidad de avanzar por el aire recogiendo estelas de anillos que, de otro modo, no se podrían recoger. *Doble salto'': '''Sonic puede saltar una vez y luego otra en el aire. Solo como Sonic The Werehog *Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo:' Sonic puede golpear a sus enemigos con ataques en horizontal y en línea recta gracias a sus fuertes brazos, garras y patadas. También puede realizar llaves. Solo como Sonic The Werehog thumb|280px|Sonic usando Alma Salvaje en Sonic and the Black Knight *Unleashed'': Al derrotar enemigos, Sonic acumula energía Gaia. Al liberarla, Sonic entra en modo "Unleashed" y se vuelve momentaneamente invencible. Su fuerza y velocidad aumentan drásticamente. Solo como Sonic The Werehog *''Esprintar'': Sonic puede correr de un modo parecido a como lo haría un animal cuadrúpedo, como un lobo. Solo como Sonic The Werehog *''Agarre'': *Sonic puede alargar sus brazos para agarrarse a postes, salientes o activar palancas o interruptores. Solo como Sonic The Werehog * Speed Break: Sonic va a una velocidad en la que casi ni se ve. * Time Break: '''Todo (incluido Sonic) va más lento, como un Chaos control. * Sonic puede usar su espada para cortar objetos y derrotar enemigos * ''Alma Salvaje'':' Poder donde Sonic ataca muchas veces a espadazos. Apariciones Especiales * En la serie animada chilena Diego y Glot del Episodio ''Game Over, con la venta de Supermercado Avasallador salió la caja de Segastation Wii 364 (parodia de PlayStation, Sega, Wii, Xbox 360 y Nintendo64) con el personaje con su gorro de Mario. * En la serie Los Simpsons del Episodio El bebe de mamá, Bart Simpson quiere robar un videojuego y en sus pensamientos aparecen personajes que parodian a Sonic, Mario, Luigi y Donkey Kong. * En la serie HiHi Puffy AmiYumi, En el episodio "Sonido fuera", cuando Amy y Yumi llegan al departamento de coloreado, los sonidos que se escuchan cuando cambian los colores fueron tomados, por ejemplo el primer sonido de cambio de color es del juego Sonic the Hedgehog (Mega Drive). * En el juego Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sonic y Solid Snake son personajes desbloqueables secretos, y además, en el escenario de Sonic, se pueden ver a él y a sus amigos en el fondo, corriendo. * En el juego pirata Sonic 6 Jam de Sega Genesis, aparece en un mundo donde todos los niveles y el estilo de juego son similares a los de Super Mario Bros. * En el juego pirata Sonic Adventure 7 de Game Boy Color, aparecen en la presentación del juego Sonic y Knuckles graficando en colores verde y azul. * En la serie Los Simpsons en el episodio El Show de los Noventa, cuando Homer invita a Marge a unirse a su cama para tener relaciones y Marge se lo niega, se presenta un anuncio donde aparece Sonic the Hedgehog dandole un anillo a Amy Rose representando el matrimonio. * En la popular serie de TV "Megas XLR" existe un episodio donde aparece un erizo gigante que corre velozmente y se convierte en bola: Esta es una referencia mas que clara a Sonic. * En el juego Crusader of Centy (también conocido como Soleil en Europa y Ragnacënty en Japón) aparece en la Playa Anémona tomando el sol en una hamaca. * En The Simpson Game, en el Motor del videojuego se puede ver a Sonic en el fondo golpeando un muelle con un martillo. Casualmente, el muelle es similar al de sus juegos y a veces habla con la voz de Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. * En la pelicula'' El regalo prometido'' , en el desfile se ve a alguien usando un disfráz de Classic Sonic en mas de una ocasion, este tenia color celeste, como se ve en Sonic the hedgehog de Game Gear. * Sonic hace 10 cameos en la pelicula de Ralph el Demoledor , donde solo uno de esos cameos él habla, y Disney dijo que SEGA cobro menos que nintendo. y por eso pusieron a Sonic y no a Mario. ** A Sonic se le puede ver en la portada de la pelicula Ralph el Demoledor y en un cartel en el que dice: "Si sales de tu juego cuidate, y mantente alerta y hagas lo que hagas que no te eliminen, porque si terminas fuera de tu propio juego ya no te regeneraras NUNCA, Game Over". ** Tambien aparece en la fiesta de Aniversario Nª3 del juego de Ralph aparece cuando Ralph entra a la habitacion donde hacen la fiesta solo se ve unos segundos sorprendido como todos por su aparicion. ** Tambien aparece cuando Ralph entra al bar y habla con el que sirve bebidas. Aparece en la pared dibujado junto con Tails. ** Tambien aparece cuando Ralph sale de Hero's Duty en la nave de escape descontrolada. la nave lo choca y pierde los rings. ** Tambien aparece cuando Ralph sale de Sugar Rush. hablando con una tortuga parece que busca sus rings. ** Tambien aparece en la boda de la sargento y Felix entre los invitados que no eran de Hero's Duty. ** Tambien aparece en la parte de los creditos en Sonic the Hedgehog 2, especificamente en Chemical Plant Zone y chocando y perdiendo sus rings contra el jefe final de Angel Island Zone de Sonic 3, pero solo se le ve por unos segundos. * Sonic tambien aparece en un ifomercial de MAD de Las zapatillas de Sonic, teniendo su misma velocidad, incluso aparece en esa serie con algunos cambios en la apariencia como es debido y le pasa a otros personajes famosos que aparecen. Galería Para mas imágenes vease aqui. Sonic en Sonic 1.png|''Sonic 1'' Sonic en Sonic CD.png|''Sonic CD'' Sonic en Sonic 2.png|''Sonic 2'' Sonic en Sonic 3.png|''Sonic 3'' Sonic en Sonic & Knuckles.PNG|''Sonic & Knuckles'' Sonic en Sonic Chaos.jpg|''Sonic Chaos'' Sonic en Sonic Triple Trouble.png|''Sonic Triple Trouble'' Sonic en Sonic Drift 1.jpg|''Sonic Drift'' Sonic en Sonic Drift 2.jpg|''Sonic Drift 2'' Sonic en Sonic R.png|''Sonic R'' Sonic en Sonic Adventure 1.png|''Sonic Adventure'' Sonic en Sonic Adventure 2.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Sonic en Sonic Advance 2.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' Sonic en Sonic Advance 3.png|''Sonic Advance 3'' Sonic en Sonic Battle.png|''Sonic Battle'' Sonic en Sonic Heroes.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Sonic en Shadow the Hedgehog.png|''Shadow the Hedgehog (videojuego)'' Sonic en Sonic Rush.png|''Sonic Rush'' Sonic en Sonic Rush Adventure.png|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' Sonic en Sonic Rivals 1.png|''Sonic Rivals'' Sonic en Sonic Rivals 2.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Sonic en Sonic Chronickles The Dark Brotherhood.png|''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' Sonic en Sonic Riders.png|''Sonic Riders'' Sonic en Sonic Riders Zero Gravity.png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' Sonic en Sonic Unleashed.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Sonic en Sonic and the Black Knight.jpg|''Sonic and the Black Knight'' Sonic en Sonic Free Riders.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Sonic en Sonic Colours.png|''Sonic Colors'' Sonic en Sonic Generations .png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic en Sonic the Hedgehog 2006.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' Sonic en mbrlemgo3megr2f wlfemol23m4m2p.png|Sonic Channel Sonic the Hedgehog.png|Sonic Channel sonic el erizo.png de:Sonic the Hedgehog en:Sonic the Hedgehog (character) fr:Sonic the Hedgehog (Personnage) it:Sonic the hedgehog (personaggio) ja:ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ nl:Sonic the Hedgehog pl:Jeż Sonic pt:Sonic o ouriço ru:Ёж Соник Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Erizos Categoría:Machos Categoría:Mobius Categoría:Personajes de Sonic X Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Heroes Categoría:Personaje de Sonic Rivals Categoría:Personaje de Sonic Rush Series Categoría:Personajes de Sonic R Categoría:Personajes de los Archie Comics Categoría:Jefe final Categoría:Lider Categoría:Jugables Categoría:Enemigos y amigos